


Regret Nothing

by RyuuseiRiderJackie



Series: OOOzuku One Shots [2]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Jirou Kyouka is a Good Friend, Oh Shoot I Actually Made A Sequel To A One Shot, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Smart Midoriya Izuku, Sometimes Confident Midoriya Izuku, Sometimes Feral Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuseiRiderJackie/pseuds/RyuuseiRiderJackie
Summary: Izuku Midoriya sees a light threatened to be extinguished. He can't run, and he has nowhere to go. So he stands to fight, Regretting Nothing. Kyoka talks with him about this.
Relationships: Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku
Series: OOOzuku One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015263
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	Regret Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> This one's more about Izuku being OOO, but his relation with Kyoka is talked about here at the beginning and the end. 
> 
> Also, you're gonna ask how I glossed over the sports festival so easily, but honestly that's because when I did write that version of this fic it ended up much more... Comical. If you want, I could post that beta chapter, but just be aware, it focuses very much on how OOO is OP. The only serious part of that fic is the Todoroki fight and it's very much jarring to break up the comedy with that. So that's a warning if you decide to say that you indeed want it.
> 
> Chapter title comes from the TaToBa combo insert theme, Regret Nothing ~Tighten Up~ (which I fully recommend listening to, because it rules).

“So, why is TaToBa a combo?” Kyoka asks the day after the sports festival, which was an event in and of itself.

For the purposes of fairness, hero course students weren't allowed to use their hero costumes or the support items associated with the, but since Izuku made his for use both in and out of heroics, he was permitted to use it with the exception he was limited to four full combo’s, and only three sets of medals. That of course left him with the traffic light medals only and, well… He won, but everyone was put off by how “OP” his tech was. Which he doesn’t really understand what that means, but okay. Speaking of-

“What do you mean?” He asks back, setting down the silver prototype medal he had been developing.

“Well, full combo’s are the ones with songs, right? But TaToBa has one too, and it’s made up of three medals from three different sets. So, why is TaToBa a full combo?” Kyoka clarifies, pointing at the medals in Izuku’s holder.

“Well, originally, it wasn’t.” Izuku tilts his head, scratching at his chin a bit. “But the power set meshed well together, and I kept using it for tests and understanding different fights that I figured I might as well make it it’s own thing.”

“You were getting into fights?” Kyoka asks, an eye raised skeptically.

“More like the fights were dragging me into them.” Izuku sighs, looking away from Kyoka. “Growing up Quirkless… I-It’s not fun. I moved a lot, and I met more people who supported me than those who hated my existence, but that second was a lot louder despite its smaller size. Louder and meaner, and more willing to punch me into the ground.”

“Is that why you made the Core medals? To protect yourself?”

Izuku shakes his head, picking up the medal and a few paints. “No. I was never too concerned with myself. Whenever we moved, my dad was always sure to put me in the nearest martial arts training program so I could learn ways to protect myself. Sure, they weren’t much use until I could start building up muscles, but I didn’t make the medals solely to keep myself safe.”

“Then why did you make them?” Kyoka watches as Izuku paints the outer ring of the medal in gold, the ridges popping out when they dip back in.

“Because they were worse on the people that were there longer.” Izuku replies, his eyes glancing over to the finished products off to the side, before he returns focus to the medal in front of him. “When you live in one spot long enough, people start to identify the things you like, dislike, move towards, and avoid. They figure out what makes you tick, and how best to disturb you. I never had that problem because me and dad would move around a lot, but the quirkless kids in the areas I lived in temporarily didn’t have that luxury. So, I made the medals so I could protect them while I was there, to show them that they can learn to fight back.”

“You reached a hand out, and pulled them onto the path.” Kyoka says, getting a nod from Izuku. “So then, why animals? Why base your abilities on nature, if most of this is tech that I can’t wrap my head around?”

“Well, would you prefer to be saved by a cool looking bird, or a super mechanical jet pack?” Izuku teases, a smirk growing on his face.

“Okay, fair enough.” Kyoka raises her hands in the air for a moment in surrender, her eyes closed jokingly. She lays her hands back down, looking at Izuku with a smirk. “You know, I’m pretty sure you only stuttered once during this whole conversation. You getting more confident?”

“Mmm, more comfortable than anything.” Izuku puts down his paints, turning the medal in his hand. “You make me feel safe.”

Kyoka looks at him in surprise, before looking away with a blush, her jacks going haywire for a moment. She grabs them quickly so they don’t tangle themselves up, and taps their ends together, her eyes moving to the side. “I-I’m glad you feel safe around me…”

“Of course, Smile Hero. Now, tell me what you think.” He holds the medal out to her, and she grabs it carefully. It’s a centipede for the design, with a dark purple coloration.

“Looks good. But, Smile Hero?” Kyoka asks, her eyebrow raised with a smirk.

“Well, you want to bring smiles to people, don’t you? I figured that it would be pretty fitting.” Izuku says with a small chuckle, earning one from Kyoka as well.

“Well then, if I’m the Smile Hero, then I guess that makes you-“

* * *

“Reach Out Hero, OOO.” Izuku states his hero name, holding the small white board against the podium with a smile.

Kyoka smirks, a small chuckle escaping her lungs. “Dork…” She mutters affectionately under her breath.

“If you don’t mind me asking…” Midnight starts, looking at the small board. “Where does OOO come from?”

“Ah, w-well, my medals look similar to the letter ‘O’, and there’s three of them. Plus, i-it’s supposed to look like an infinity symbol with an extra ring added to it, meant to signify going past the limitless boundaries we have in our heads. So, it’s kind of saying ‘Over Infinity’, M-Midnight-sensei.”

“Mmm, I like it! Just the kind of attitude every hero should aspire to have.”

Kyoka agrees.

* * *

“Iida, you know we’re your friends, right? You can talk to us about things.” Izuku says, watching as his taller friend turns to look at him with an empty smile.

“Of course.” The blue haired teen responds, before walking off. Suddenly a small metal object hits him in the back of the head, causing him to stop. He turns to see Izuku tossing up a set of grey medals, the boy holding a clear frown.

“I mean it. Loss isn’t easy, even if the family member is still around. We’re here for you, Iida.” Izuku reiterates, giving the engine boy a fierce, yet kind, glare. Iida bows his head, before turning around to leave. Izuku turns back to look at Uraraka and Kyoka, the two holding worried looks of their own. “I guess we should all get going now. You two are headed towards the inner cities right? I’m getting sent to Shibuya.”

“Well, Mister Won’t-Tell-Us-His-Mentor, I guess we’ll just have to hear how your internship is going later tonight.” Kyoka smirks, getting a few nods from the brunette next to her. “I’m hoping I can learn something from Death Arms. A few of his sidekicks have quirks with hearing additions, so maybe he can teach me a few things.”

“I’m just really hoping to get some combat experience. Can’t always rely on my quirk, y’know?” Uraraka speaks next, earning a small chuckle from Izuku.

“Well, I’ll see you two in a week!” Izuku cheers, before running off to catch his train.

But even while riding out, his mind can’t help but wander to how cold and distant Iida had been from their friend group lately. Knowing how his brother had been attacked, Izuku can’t help but feel that Iida might do something rash. For now, all Izuku can do is reach out his hand…

It’s up to Iida to take it.

* * *

The instructions from his mentor for the next week made it clear that Izuku should show up  _ wearing _ his hero costume, so that the secretary could alert the pro that he was here. So, he was lucky that the train had a large enough bathroom for him to change into.

His usual red sneakers were present, as always, but he had made sure that he would be able to deliver strong hits even outside of the armor, so he had the support company put spring loaded iron plates onto the soles of a spare pair, so he could deliver two attacks in one. A forest green pair of cargo pants dressed his legs, a black belt with various red pouches filled with supplies (first aid kit, snacks, caltraps) holding them up. A yellow t-shirt dressed his torso, the piece of clothing worn underneath a half-way zipped up, black, short-sleeved jacket, the symbol of TaToBa plastered on the back. Wrapped around Izuku’s wrists are smaller copies of the Tora Claws, meant for puncture damage with his fists if needed. Finally, strapped around his neck, are a pair of red goggles, with green lenses, adorned with tracking sensors, and enhanced vision modifications.

Izuku straps the OOO Driver (he’s so glad he can say the belt’s name now that he’s revealed his hero name) against his waist, the silver band wrapping around him to secure the belt in place. He slides the medals for TaToBa in, but he doesn’t ready it for transformation, just getting the items ready.

Soon the train comes to a stop, and Izuku steps off, walking a couple blocks before stopping in front of his agency for the next week: Dragon’s Flight Agency. He steps inside with a smile, walking up to the front desk.

“Hero name, please.” The secretary speaks, causing Izuku to flinch at his dry tone.

“R-Reach Out Hero, OOO.” Izuku replies, causing the secretary to stop typing and look at him.

“Oh, right, it’s internship week. Great. Well, that means the boss has  _ her _ somewhere else for a week to garner some new skills. Hey, kid, do you know a Nejire Hado?” The secretary asks, Izuku tilting his head in confusion.

“N-no? Should I?”

“No, no this is fine. Better than fine even. I get a week without constant questions, and the boss might actually get her paperwork done on time.” The secretary slides his chair over to the other side of the desk, opening up a small laptop and begins typing away on it. “I’ll go ahead and let her know you’re here. I got your hero name, but I’d like to know your real name now kid.”

“I-Izuku Midoriya, sir!”

The man chuckles, closing the laptop softly before moving back to the other side. “No need to be nervous around me anymore bud. I can come off a bit grumpy at the start, but as long as you don’t go out of your way to annoy me, intentionally or otherwise, I think we’ll be fine. I’m Jido, but you can refer to me by my hero name, Vendor, if you want.”

“I-I’ll be sure to keep that in mind sir. T-the stutter j-just happens sometimes naturally though, s-sorry.” Izuku bows his head, getting another chuckle from Jido.

“Don’t worry about it. Now, head on over to the elevator, you’ll want floor five. Here’s to the next week, Midoriya.” Jido nods his head at the boy, Izuku nodding back as he starts his walk over. 

Stepping inside, he presses the button and holds tight to his backpack. The small lift comes to a stop as he reaches the appointed floor, and the door opens to the back of the hero he’s here to intern under. The blonde woman turns around, giving Izuku a kind, if toothy, smile.

“Welcome to Dragon’s Flight, OOO.” Ryukyu welcomes the boy, Izuku giving a smile and a nod in return.

* * *

After a few hours of walking around, and Ryukyu having Vendor explain to Izuku the paperwork process (something Izuku actually requested, since he thought it was a part most often overlooked in hero work) they finally arrived in the training room on the sixth floor.

“So, aside from the paperwork, you chose me because of a ‘needs’ similarity?” Ryukyu asks, getting a nod in return from Izuku.

“I-I remember from an interview I saw you in a few years ago, you said that with your quirk, comes hard to manage instincts. W-When I ignore a combo for too long, I need to release a lot of energy in a single moment, or else I become super animalistic, feral almost. I want to be able to work alongside these instincts, and not just release them in one extra loud roar.” He explains, holding a set of medals, each colored in a deep purple. “This combo in particular can be… Troublesome.”

Ryukyu nods, looking over the medals. “I’ll be honest, I had seen your more wild maneuvers at the sports festival, and chalked them up to your instincts. But you’re saying that you actually thought of that without relying on your gut?” Izuku nods. “Well, that’s actually good. Trusting your instincts is good when the time calls for it, but don’t ever forget the benefits of a clear head. The best thing I can recommend is actually meditating while transformed.”

“Really?”

Ryukyu nods, walking over towards the center of the room, transforming into her larger dragon form as she does so. “Your instincts are sure to be more wild while transformed, so if you want to find the middle ground, you’re going to have to be transformed.” She curls up in the center of the room, looking at Izuku calmly. “You don’t have to start with that combo right away either. If it’s as troublesome as your pause suggested, then I recommend starting with the one you have the most control over.”

Izuku nods, putting the purple medals away. He tilts his belt, scanning over the medals of the Multi Combo, walking over to Ryukyu as he does so.

This is going to be an interesting week.

* * *

“So, what is your quirk anyways kid? Is it storing all of these items away for use later, or…?” Vendor waves his hand, trying to urge Izuku to continue.

“Oh, uhm, I-I’m actually quirkless. I made all of the tech myself, and have been doing so since I was… Twelve or so?” Izuku looks to the top and side, trying to drag his memories out from his brain.

“Dang, that’s pretty impressive.” Vendor says, dipping one of his fries into the milkshake he got with his lunch. “You know, I have a cousin who’s quirkless. Little ten year old, Hana. Always wanting to hang out with her hero cousin, heh.” Vendor looks off to the side, a somber look crossing her face. “I’m pretty sure she gets bullied because of it. I’d like to do more, but I’m only a sidekick doubling as the secretary right now.”

“Well, maybe you could convince Ryukyu to take me on a patrol around her school this week. Show Hana that quirkless is powerful.” Izuku says back, Vendor choking on one of his fries in surprise.

“Y-you’d do that?”

Izuku nods. “Well, I want to be a hero so I can reach out to those in need. If I see or hear anyone that needs help, I’m going to offer it. Where’s her school at?”

“Well…”

“It’s in Hosu.”

* * *

“Ryukyu! Ryukyu! Can you answer some questions?!” A journalist on the street inquires, the blonde woman holding a hand up to her face to get them away.

“Sorry, but I’m working on a patrol right now. Internship season can be quite busy after all.” She turns her head, holding up another hand to her mouth. “OOO, are you ready to move out?”

Izuku stands up from where he had been crouching to give a girl back her kitten, a smile on his face. “Sure am, Ryukyu!” He calls back, rushing on over. The hood of his jacket is pulled up, and his goggles are over his eyes, hiding a bit of his appearance.

Ryukyu nods, and the two start walking again. “You know, I was cautious to come here, considering the recent activity from the hero killer. But, it’s really doing some good for you, I think.”

“Really?”

“Of course. For starters, you haven’t stuttered once. You’ve also been doing one of the core duties of being a hero: Helping anyone who needs assistance. Well, I suppose you would do that, Mr. Reach Out Hero.” Ryukyu chuckles, Izuku pouting a bit at the tease.

But the action of teasing does bring up Kyoka in his mind. He wonders how her internship is going right now. He heard from her the first night, and last night, but none of them had really been talking about the internships themselves. Izuku figures it’s because he’s been so secretive about his, but he just wants everything he does to be a surprise. Maybe Kyoka wants the same?

“Oh, I didn’t know you were patrolling this area as well, Endeavor.” Ryukyu speaks, snapping Izuku from his thoughts. 

The greenette looked up at the intimidating figure of the Number Two hero, the man looking down at him with a scowl. Izuku had managed to avoid him at the sports festival, the boy having gone down a different hallway than the man, but gosh did Izuku have some words for the man… Which he would promptly forget about because, oh hey it’s Todoroki!

“Hello, Midoriya. Or, perhaps, we should use our hero names, OOO?” The dual haired teen asks with a tilt of the head.

“Pfft, sure thing, Shoto.” Izuku chuckles, looking off to the side as a smile grows on his face. He returns his attention to he teen, expression unchanging. “Actually, I’m surprised you’re in Hosu too. Are you patrolling the school districts too?”

“ _ We _ are patrolling the streets for signs of the hero killer,  _ boy _ .” Endeavor speaks up, Izuku looking away from the man. “How a cowardly quirkless little-“

“Ahem.” Ryukyu coughs into her hand, getting the man to stop. “I’m sorry Endeavor, but you must excuse us. We have important matters to attend to, and you would be best not to get in the way.” The dragon woman snarls, fanged teeth baring themselves at the man. “Lest you forget how all of our sparring matches go.” She walks past him, a snarl in her voice. Izuku nods at Todoroki and moves after her, catching up quickly. “My apologies, Midoriya. That man just… Irritates me. How anyone allowed such a volatile man to be a hero is beyond me.” The woman shakes her head. “Be prepared for the night to take a dive towards the worst. Usually after I see that man, everything takes a dive.”

“What do you mean?”

* * *

And suddenly, within the span of an hour, the city was on fire, three of those abominus Nomu’s his class had faced at the USJ were roaming around, and the pro hero Manual was screaming out Iida’s given name.

“OOO, don’t you go to school with a  _ Tenya Iida _ ?!” Ryukyu shouts, claws gripping at the edges of a building set to collapse.

“Yeah! But, the people here-“

“Are taken care of by us! But you’re the only one here with the ability to contact him and get to his location if he needs help! Go! We can handle things here! If you encounter another of these monsters, or something else, I give you permission to fight! Not that you need one to begin with...” Ryukyu begins pushing against the building, hoping to stabilize it just a bit more.

Izuku nods, pulling out his medals and scanning them in. 

**“TAKA! TORA! CHEETAH!”** Yellow spotted armor covers Izuku’s legs, the limbs glowing as he takes off in a burst of speed.

‘Think, Izuku! Iida was off the entire time after his brother was attacked. It’s most likely he came here for revenge… So where would the Hero Killer operate? Most attacks happened in dark areas, so he would stick to alleyways for now…’ Izuku broke down a side street, plenty of alleys present to hide in. ‘But I need to narrow it down further! Think, what heroes had he attacked… He’s attacked heroes with history of less than noble actions, legal troubles, and plenty of other grievances… Native was recently taken to court over allegations of workplace misconduct! And his patrol route usually goes through…’ Izuku skids to a halt, a glint of silver appearing in his Hawk Helmet’s vision.

Izuku removed the yellow medal from his leg slot, quickly placing the green medal in its place, before scanning once more.

**“TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TaToBa! TaToBa, TaToBa!”** Izuku bounds forwards, his hopper legs accelerating his jump, as he launches a fist into the face of the red and metal clad man in front of him.

“Bingo!” He yells, knocking the villain back.

“Midoriya?! But, how-“ Iida calls out in a pained gasp, Izuku keeping his attention on the man in red.

“The news reports on all of the attacks that happen. Most, if not all, took place in dark places like alleys, and involved heroes who have had troubles with their public image. Native recently had a court case against him, and this was the area he patrolled. I put it all together in my head.” The Tora claws fold out, their metal glistening for but a moment in the dim alleyway. “And this is him, isn’t it? The hero killer, Stain?”

“Interesting, one of the few people who actually managed to track me down. But tell me, boy, how do you plan to move forward?” The villain sneers, a long tongue whipping about.

Izuku looks at Iida, before looking past him to see Native against the wall, his wound much more serious than the large stab in Iida’s arm.

“If Iida were unharmed, I might have been able to carry Native and gotten him to an ambulance… But without someone to watch my back…” Izuku steadies his leg, pushing out his arms, as his helmet eyes glow. “I have no choice but to fight.”

“No! This is my fight! Just leave!” Iida cries out, but is only met with the sound of Izuku’s feet shifting on the ground in response.

“I won’t! If I didn’t reach out to you in your time of need, then I wouldn’t be a good friend, let alone a hero!” Izuku shouts back, watching as the villain before him grins wildly.

“A good friend… That’s certainly what you have…  _ Ingenium _ ! But, I hope you realize, if we clash, the weaker of us will be culled.” The man speaks, before rushing forwards, Izuku crouching before rushes forwards as well, his claws catching the swords before they make contact. “Interesting… Most metals at least chip when my blades make contact with them, but yours is actually holding up.” 

The grasshopper bends in Izuku’s legs contract, before suddenly expanding, sending Izuku flying up a bit. He kicks the villain in the face, landing back down, before repeating the trick with his other leg. 

Stain grimaces, rushing at the boy, before striking down at him, only to be met with air. A crash sound alerts him, his head turning to see the armored boy jumping off the nearby wall to launch a flying punch at the villain’s head.

Izuku skids to a halt behind the man, watching as the red clad killer remains frozen in place for a moment.

“More and more you continue to be an oddity. You have animalistic features, but you fight with a refined attitude. If you were stronger, you might have actually gotten close to knocking me out… Or maybe it’s that you limit yourself out of fear for hurting others.” Stain turns his head, looking at the armored boy with a sickening grin. Izuku stands up straight, his helmet eyes glowing brighter. “I would very much like to know the name of the man, this potential hero, that might be worth letting live.”

“OOO, Reach Out Hero: OOO!” Izuku replies, his claws folding back onto his arms before he runs towards Stain.

_ ‘Trusting your instincts are good when the time calls for it, but don’t ever forget the benefits of a clear head… Find the middle ground…’  _ Izuku remembers the small conversation he had with Ryukyu on his first day before they spent their time meditating. He might not have full control over the more animalistic parts of himself yet, but if he can focus both parts of himself…

The Tora Claws on his arms begin to expand, yellow and black striped fur growing over his hands as his fists become bulkier. Stain raises a blade to block the attack, Izuku breaking through the sword with a single punch. Stain is knocked back, glaring at Izuku as the boy raises his tiger paw-like fists. Izuku pants, the fur fading away as his arms return to normal. ‘I’m not used to drawing on the full strength of the dna in the medals yet…’ He thinks to himself, looking down at his arms as the yellow of his arms start fading into a very dull grey. ‘And I risk using up a lot of energy each time I do. I need to end this fight now, but how do I corner him?!’

“Midoriya, please! Just run away!” Iida yells out, his eyes leaking tears as watches his friend fight on. Izuku snaps from his thoughts at the other’s voice. “This has nothing to do with you!”

“Running wouldn’t do anything!” Izuku shouts back, his head turning to look at his friend on the ground. “If there is a life close to being extinguished right in front of me, then I’ll reach out to them! I can’t do anything else, there’s no escape from that feeling! So, I will stand and fight, regretting nothing!” Izuku grabs a medal from his holder, tossing it at Stain. It hits the man square in the forehead, blinding him momentarily, before Izuku suddenly appears in his sight, punching him back further, the medal falling back into the holder, it’s purple paint reflecting in small gleam for a moment. “So, if you want me to leave so badly, then tighten up your resolve, and take me out of it yourself, Iida!”

“Midoriya…” Iida whimpers, whining a bit as he starts to stand up once again. Blood drips from his arm, as he looks at his armored ally. “I have been foolish… But I cannot allow yourself to risk yourself any further. Please, allow me to at least assist you.”

“Iida…” Izuku looks at his friend, before jumping in front of him, blocking a knife with an extended claw. “Then let’s do it… Together.” Izuku nods at Iida, before returning focus to Stain.

“Don’t expect me to buy your sudden redemption. People don’t change in a few minutes.” Stain glares at them.

“You’re right. It takes more than a few minutes to change a mindset. But if you can kickstart that change, then that’s what matters!” Izuku scans the medals, the Batta legs changing to become more insect-like, translucent wings forming from the neck of the armor.

**“SCANNING CHARGE!”**

“Recipro… Burst!” Iida yells, rushing at Stain, sending his shin through the other sword, sending the blade flying off into the alley. Stain tries to strike with another throwing knife, only to be blinded by rings of light, colored in red, yellow, and green.

“SEEYAH!” Izuku cries, his legs returning to normal as he makes impact with the man. “TaToBa… KICK!” He yells further, the three rings collapsing into a chain around them, before Izuku burts into a mess of feathers, reappearing behind Stain, a small explosion popping against the impact point, knocking the villain unconscious.

The armor disappears in a shimmer of light, leaving Izuku standing in place, as the hero killer falls to his knees.

Izuku and Iida pant, both turning to look at the man. Their gazes turn to the equally knocked out Native, and then back to each other. Izuku pulls out his phone, letting out a breath.

“I’m calling for backup.”

* * *

“So, are you okay?” Kyoka asks on the other side of the phone, getting an affirmative noise in response from Izuku.

“I wasn’t injured, but they wanted me at the hospital anyways since I was breathing pretty heavily. Turns out pushing my armor to its limits isn’t exactly good on my body, so I need to lay off on it for a while.” Izuku explains, switching his phone to the other ear since his opposite shoulder was getting tired of holding it. “Iida took the brunt of it all, ending up with some nerve damage in his left arm. They’re having Ryukyu and myself take the credit for defeating him, letting Iida stay in the shadows, which… That’s for the best.”

“Well, I hope you realize I’m going to be punishing you for doing something so stupid.” Kyoka says in response, causing Izuku to flinch.

“Y-yeah, makes sense. Still, I regret nothing. I’m just glad that I managed to dodge that flying Nomu. I think you’d kill me if I got hurt by that thing.” Izuku sighs, getting a chuckle from the girl on the other side.

“Yeah, maybe… Hey, listen, I’ve got to head out now, D.Arms wants me to go on patrol with him, but I… I’ll call you later, okay? I lo-I’ll listen to more of your time at your internship later, okay?”

“Yeah, I can’t wait to hear more from you too. Later, Kyoka.” Izuku says back.

“Later, Izuku.” The girl hangs up on the other side, Izuku putting his phone to sleep with a tap of the power button, letting out a sigh afterwards.

  
  
  
  
  


And he still doesn’t regret a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say here at the end. If I make another one, or when considering I've made the OOOzuku one-shots a series, then I wouldn't mind hearing some suggestions for what to focus on. Ideally I want to make a one shot for each lyrical track in OOO, so we've got the remaining insert themes, as well as the four movies starring OOO's ending themes (W x OOO, OOO x Den-O x All Riders, OOO The Movie, OOO x Fourze). But that's a pipe dream, so who knows.
> 
> Shameless self promotion, I still got that tumblr (@shootingstarheroacademia) so feel free to bug me there if you have questions or stuff. Discord, I have an account, but I'm scared to join servers or make one currently, so you'll have to hard sell that stuff if you want me to show up. Don't be afraid to leave a comment either, because I always say, I love hearing from you all! Check out my other works if my writing interests you, and I'll see you all in the next one shot.
> 
> I'm gonna try to focus on the next chapter of Wishing Stars, and then I'll be doing Build!Izuku.


End file.
